Foxy Love
by Curiosity has killed the cat
Summary: James was down on his luck so he took a Job at a pizzeria little did he know the attractions at Freddy's pizzeria came alive at night and one in particular was nice to him jeez this summery sucks it is a romance between Foxy and an oc named James i want your reviews so do not hesitate i can take it
1. chapter 1:The eyes of a devious fox

Chapter one the eyes of a devious fox

I awoke with a groan and I threw my hand out of the comfort of my blanket onto his bedside table trying to hit the snooze button on the droning alarm but only succeeding in knocking it on the floor "crap" I muttered and slipped out of bed and a sharp pain ran up my foot and I cursed "ah what the fuck" I sat on the bed and brought my foot up it had black shards of plastic in it and was bleeding profoundly "dammit" I looked down at the floor and saw I had stepped on my alarm or what was left of it anyway as I was in pieces on the floor and I sighed "Great the first day at my new job and I break my alarm" I had previously gotten a job at some pizzeria as a night guard a little undermining but It'll pay the bills…maybe.

I was surprised as I was hired on the spot when I called no interview or anything I pulled my phone out of my discarded jeans from the previous night and checked the time 10:50 "better get ready" I muttered and looked at my foot _that's going to hurt for a while_ I shrug and carefully step around my broken alarm clock _I have to clean that up later_ I shuffled to my bathroom and pulled a roll of gauze from the cabinet and wrapped my foot I had no fear of infection I had the best immune system ever I never got sick anymore and I haven't had an infection since I was ten and I was confident I pulled a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve black shirt over my head and grabbed my motor bike keys and grabbed an apple for the trip.

I had arrived about 15 minutes early and saw the place was closed already I scratched my raven hair and my emerald eyes twinkled in confusion before I saw a note on the door **Dear (insert name here) I closed shop early use your set of keys to get in and I might see you at six. **_strange man what does he mean "might" see me at six_ I shrug and take the paper down and pull my set of keys from my pocket and pushed it in the lock and entered the Pizzeria and locked the door behind me I entered the main room and got my first good look at my new work place from where I stood there was long tables in the middle of the room and on stage _huh that must be the main attractions_ on the stage stood three, large, metal figures, the one on the far right was a bunny with purple fur in the middle was a bear with faded brown fur and on the far right was a chicken with bright yellow feathers _kind of eerie but a job is a job_ I saw to my left was two hallways one right next to me and another at the other end of the room.

Near the other side of the room I saw a circle with a curtain around it and I could feel my curiosity peak "huh what's that?" I asked myself I started to walk to the curtained area then from down the hall I could hear the phone ring and I jumped at the sudden noise then chuckled and ran down the hall to check the phone little did I know a pair of feminine eyes were staring at me from behind the curtain


	2. Chapter 2:The first night

Chapter two the first night

(By the way in my story Bonnie and all them turn into a half human half animal so they look the same just they really are alive)

The call was just some idiot trying to convince him that the giant stuffed animals moved around at night what a laugh. I had ignored the call mostly and it was out of my mind completely when I noticed an Ipad on the cluttered desk. With a grin I had picked it up and flicked it on and sighed as it was just a surveillance system I quickly shifted through the camera's and when I saw the stage I paled.

_what, where is the bunny this has to be a joke_ I flipped through the camera's and found him in the west hall _this is a joke right?_ I set down the Ipad and poked my head out and sure enough there was the bunny I stepped out of the office and walked up to it "how did you get out here little fella" I asked to no one in particular I looked around the bunny to see if anyone was roaming the halls when the bunny moved swiftly.

His paw was around my neck and it was pushing me against the wall his now living eyes staring into his "hello friend" his voice was deep and scratchy causing fear to rake through me "wh…what is going on" I said with a shaking voice "you are dying and you can't do anything about it" Bonnie said with a sadistic smile I tried to struggle but Bonnie pulled me back and slammed me into the wall causing me to cry out in pain "don't struggle Friend you'll only make things worse" he growled I looked into his eyes not the eyes of a robot but the eyes of an enraged animal "please don't kill me I'll do anything" I begged silently as tears came to my eyes he just laughed "yes, yes you humans will do anything to live" then his grip tightened around my neck_ no no no no please no _the tears fell freely as my air was cut off I knew then I was going to die.

Bonnie then dropped me and I gasped, coughing for air I looked up to see the same sadistic smile _what is he going to do to me?_ I made no attempt to get up and he seemed disappointed in this but he leaned down and whispered huskily in my ear "don't quit or we will find you" he then walked down the hallway and disappeared in the darkness


	3. Chapter 3:Fear

Chapter three Fears

Once Bonnie had left I sat on the floor for a long time until I could breathe without it hurting too much when I stumbled to my feet I thought about Bonnies words _don't quit or we will find you_ I shuddered as they repeated over and over again in my mind

Once back in the safety of my office I checked the Ipad. Everyone was on the stage but they were all looking at the camera and then the camera cut out. I flipped desperately from camera to camera until the images returned. I sighed with relief and checked the stage again to find _there all gone where are they where are they?_ I thought desperately I could find only one of them and that was bonnie he was in the main room sitting at a table and it looked like he was just relaxing.

I looked up from the Ipad and a gleam caught my attention. It came from the door way I looked over to it quickly and saw Freddy and chica standing there. I gasped and stood up as if my movement compelled them they launched at me.

As I landed on the ground with chica atop me I felt fear rise in me again I stayed silent as fear had clutched my throat as Bonnie had and I could not speak. Chica giggled "Bonnie was right this one is fearful" she giggled again and the I saw that same sadistic gleam in her eye that Bonnie had but chica's was accommodated with something else _she isn't as evil as Bonnie I can see it in her eyes_ this thought calmed me down somewhat

Then Freddy's voice rang out" hello human and let me be the first to officially welcome you to Freddy Frazbears pizzeria" I tore my eyes away from chica's to look at Freddy and I forced myself to speak" th…thank you" I said unsteadily

Chica then squeezed my wrists and I cried out and Freddy growled "you will not speak unless I say you can speak, understand _friend_" I nodded quickly and the pressure on my wrists lessened "now we are here to assure you that you will not die" my hopes of survival flourished at his words "tonight" he finished and my hopes fell flat "we always introduce ourselves before we kill the night watch men so be warned once you meet all of us you will die" he said then nodded to chica. With a giggle she let go of one hand only to punch me in the stomach, hard.

My vision was spotted and I could not breathe. After a while my breath returned to me and I got up Freddy and chica were gone and I was left alone in the small room. Not having the strength to get up I just grabbed at the Ipad that was on the floor and checked the camera's everyone was back on stage. I checked the clock on the wall and saw it was the end of my shift it was time for me to go home.

Once I had gotten up I had walked the east hall carefully. Once I reached the main I could see my "friends" on stage a few strands of golden sunlight fluttered in through the glass doors. I had run from the main room out of the doors as fast as I could manage.

I could not even remember the ride home but when I got home I took a look at my neck and stomach both were heavily bruised. I took a long shower after that and the bruises faded somewhat. When I finished I fell in bed and drifted off to sleep. And to my nightmares


	4. Chapter 4:The nightmare

Chapter four the nightmare

I opened my eyes to a strange sight. I was in a cave and the only light was a torch in the wall but when I reached for it my hand passed through it. And in that moment I was being sucked into the torch. As I landed I saw I was in a golden arena and my opponent was Bonnie who upon seeing me ran at me with a sword. I shifted the shield I didn't know I had to block the blow only to be stabbed in the throat by his other sword.

As I bleed out chica came running at me and picked me up "we need to have a talk Friend" she said and I was suddenly in an interrogation chair and she was leaning over me "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" she screamed and drove a knife through my stomach.

I was laying in the hall and Freddy came up to me chanting "only for tonight" until he was right above me and he brought his foot down on my head. Surprisingly I had survived but he kept stomping his foot until my head was flat

Again I opened my eyes and I was in my office and I beautiful fox was in the west door my back was on the buttons to the west door and I saw the eyes of foxy


	5. Chapter 5:The second night

Chapter five the second night

I woke up with a gasp and there was pools of sweat around me. My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating faster than a humming bird's wings _it was just a dream, just a dream, oh god not a dream, a nightmare._ I looked at the clock _8:19 god I don't have much time before I have to go to work. _I sighed and Bonnie's threat lingered in my head. "I have to go" I said, sourly my nightmare forgotten I stretched and got out of bed.

About two and a half hours later I was on my bike speeding down the highway to Freddy's pizzeria. A smile was on my face. I love to ride my motor bike the feel of the wind in my hair, the speed, just astounding but all good things come to an end, so I pulled over in the parking lot of the pizzeria and sighed as I cut off the bike.

As I enter the home of my _Friends_ I looked at the time 11:27 _don't have much time left_ I thought to myself grimly. I walked down the east hallway into the small room, I had about 30 minutes before my shift starts. I sighed and sat on the floor and thought about my dream, _who was the last one? And why did I think of a new one?_ I shake my head of the thoughts and looked at the clock, I was surprised at the time._ It's already 12:17 _I quickly checked the camera's and am relieved to see all three are on the stage still, with a sigh, I set down the Ipad and pondered upon Freddy's words. "_You will die once you've meet us all" what did he mean, meet all of us_. A sudden fear came over me, I checked the cameras everyone was still on stage. I heard padded footsteps, rapid and soft, coming from the west hall. I jumped up, as fear raked through my body. A sudden head poke through the door. My face visibly paled, as I stood there, staring at the figure. The shadow of a terrifying_ presence,_ took a step out of the dark hallway into the office. I saw at once the _stranger,_ of my dreams, as the Fox stood in front of me, with her hook raised in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6:Not the same

Chapter six: Hello Foxy

Foxy took another step towards me, and I another step back. Another step, and my back hit the wall containing the door controls. The door slammed shut to my right causing me to jump, and for Foxy to rush at me.

My neck was within her hook, my hands were held above my head. I whimpered, the first real sound between us. Looking into her eyes, some of my fear evaporated._ Her eyes they don't have that gleam the one the others had, her eyes just seem sad, and regretful. _I thought then Foxy growled lightly "Hello lad" Her voice was soft, like silk to my ears.

_No, what am I thinking,_ I pushed away the thoughts and focused on the problem at hand, or well hook so to speak, I kept quiet unsure how to react. "well" she said with a sigh "no answer for me?" her look was serious. "H…hello" I said timidly, avoiding her gaze "lad, buck up or I'll make you" again her growl, although harsh, was still melodic "wh...What do you want from me?" I asked, the grip on my hands shifted "lad, I was just coming here to meet you" she whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder "please don't hurt me" I pleaded softly.

Foxy laughed "lad, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now, just introducing me self" I stayed silent, keeping my gaze lowered. The spot where her paw was holding my hands above my head tingled, _what is this feeling? _I thought it was not unpleasant, just odd "then why do you have a hook to my throat?" I said suddenly, wishing I could take back those words "I... I mean, well, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap" I said quickly I could feel the grip on my wrists tighten.

I looked up into the eyes of Foxy. I could see anger in her eyes" lad, if I wanted to, I could rip apart your neck in a second" she growled. My eyes widened, "please no" I said, fear creeping in my voice. Her eyes held something, again, not the bloodlust in the other's eyes, but deep sorrow. Her grip on my hands was released, and the hook was pulled away from my throat. "Lad, I'm sorry, I don't want to do this, Freddy makes me" she said, then ran from the room, leaving me to my thoughts, and the ring of the clock. My shift was over


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

Chapter seven: Feelings

**I am sorry my curious little kittens but I had writers block for a while and I could think of no way to continue the story as a Mad Hatter had once said "I had lost my munchness" but I got rid of the block for now but I want your opinion's Review and tell me what you think should happen until the next chapter I am the curiosity has killed the cat **

**Foxy POV**

Foxy was within her little cove of solitude and one thing was on her mind, the new security guard and the fear in his eyes. _ I've threatened other guards that have worked here before, what's so different about this one? _But for the life of her, Foxy could think of nothing that would be different aboutthe new guard, after all she didn't even know his name. _But I want to find out, NO I shall not think about a Human that way, But then again he is kinda cute._ And that is how it went for hours on end, one part of Foxy loving the new night guard, the other part telling her she was crazy.

**James POV**

James scrambled up from the floor and stumbled out of the pizzeria with an urgency like no other. He was speeding down the highway again this time his thoughts were confused and overall jumbled. He had barely cut his bike's engine before he had jumped off and rushed to his apartment, once inside he began to pace furiously as he argued with himself

_What the hell was that?_

_I think you mean who, Who the hell was that _

_I know who she was, her name is Foxy_

_And how do you know that? _

_Because I…how do I know that? She never told me her name _

_Intriguing, is it not?_

James sighed and plopped down on his tattered couch

_What did you feel when she touched you?_

_I don't know but I liked it_

_Let's narrow down the results you know it wasn't Anger, Sorrow, Fear, or Curiosity. So what's left?_

For a time that seemed like hours James pondered before one word stood in his mind with clarity

_Love_


	8. Chapter 8: lying to yourself

**Welcome back my curious little kittens as you know I am the curiosity and I thank you all for the reviews and special thanks to ****TheAlphaVulpine**** for the suggestion and to Mikat 2 I wanted the male/ female ratio in the band to be balanced and I will try to make longer chapters thank you all for the reviews and I hope to see more **

**Yours truly **

**Curiosity **

**Chapter eight: lying to yourself**

**James's POV **

_Love? That….that is preposterous how could I love her? A) she tried to kill me. B) I don't even know her and C) SHE IS A ROBOT_

_Alright calm down she didn't try to kill you she wanted to talk to you and you could get to know her plus when she was holding your hands above your head she didn't feel like a robot did she?_

_Shut up….I hate you sometimes_

_I know _

_I don't love her_

_If you insist _

James sighed and finally noticed how tiered he felt. Pulling himself from the couch he stumbled his way into the bedroom and fell onto his bed, sleeping the moment his head hit the pillow

**Foxy POV**

Foxy could hear the children in the main room, the wild screaming and crying, the thuds of their tiny feet, the constant sniffling of the snot filled buggers, all of it would be found overall annoying to anyone, but Foxy, who had spent at least 10 or 20 years in her little curtain, would have given anything to see the small children. Sighing quietly she knew that she was only trying to distract herself from the night guard

_What is his name? Who is he? What kind of person is he?_ I wonder what he looks like without his clothing.

The last thought caused Foxy to blush profoundly as images flew through her head. She pushed them away as best as she could and tried to sleep when a thought came to her.

_The others, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, they are going to kill him. _

Her thoughts caused tears to well up in her eyes

_No I need him_

_Oh so all of a sudden you need him? You don't even know his name!_

_Go away I do need him _

_Lies _

_No _

_Yes _

_Fuck you I love him_

…_. Do you?_

_I….i think so _

_Go to him tonight try to act civil and maybe he could love you to_

_Do….do you think so?_

_Yes now go to sleep so you can meet him when he gets here_

_Okay i….think ….i…will_

Those thoughts were her last as she drifted off to sleep 


	9. Chapter 9: James i like it

**Alright my curious little kittens welcome back as you know I am the curiosity and I have a special chapter today This chapter will be purely in Foxy's POV because I am having trouble thinking about how James will react so yea be sure to review and follow me on twitter I am the curiosity enjoy**

_Curiosity _

**Chapter 9 :James…..I like it **

**Foxy's POV**

The sound of the doors being opened jarred me from my sleep and for one groggy moment I thought I was going to die. I chuckled softly to myself at the absurd thought and take a deep breath to clear my mind. My conversation with myself flooded back to me and I peeked out of the curtains only to see a boot disappear into east hallway and my heart fluttered

_There he goes I have to speak to him NOW_

_Wait think about it you must first show him you are not a threat _

I sighed and knew that the inner voice was right but I needed to talk to him soon or else Freddy and them will get to him first.

I slowly opened my curtain and stepped onto the cold, hard floor of the pizzeria. I looked up to the camera that watched my little cove and waited, once I saw the camera move I raised my paws above my head and moved slowly to the west hallway

I could hear a shuffle from down the hallway and the door slammed shut. I had expected this and my eyes never left the camera as I move down the hall. Once I had reached the door I looked through the window and saw the man I had fallen in love with so suddenly staring back at me with fear in his eyes mixed with a curiosity. I lowered my paws and knocked on the door lightly.

He hesitated for a moment before he started to grumble to himself inaudibly and pushed the door button.

Once the door had been opened I stepped inside slowly and he backed up to the opposite wall.

We stood like that for the longest of time, stating at each other, trying to figure out the others motives before he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked softly. I could hear a tinge of fear in his voice and I could tell he thought I was going to kill him

I tried to speak but no words came out so I took a steading breath and forced myself to speak.

"i…..i wanted to talk to you"

He looked at me, his curiosity was visible in his eyes more clearly now, and nodded as if he expected as much

"What do you want to talk about?" His question was less fearful and more…more…_what was that tone in his voice_? I pushed away the thoughts and focused on the matter at hand.

"First off what is your name?" I asked somewhat shyly and I could see the ghost of a smile on his face

"James…Nice to meet you Foxy" His response was instant and when he said my name I gasped for two reasons.

One he knew my name and that was surprising as I never told him my name and two when he said my name it caused shivers to run down my back, I like the way he says it with a soft purr.

"ho…..how did you know my name?"

"I just do" he said with a chuckle

I thought about what he had said

_James…..I like it. It sounds….sophisticated_

She voiced her thoughts to him causing James to blush and her to giggle until an awkward silence fell between them

"Fo…Foxy?"

"Yes James?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

The question caused her eyes to widen and her breath to catch in her throat

"uh..i…..James I have to tell you something" he voice was nervous and unsteady

James winced in fear and closed his eyes "go ahead" his voice was choked and she could tell that he still expected her to kill him.

"James I…..i feel different with you" I admitted softly and his eyes popped open to meet her eyes with surprise. "what do you mean?" he questioned and I could tell that he was as scared as me right now. I swallowed and spoke "James you….i feel like I never have before with you, I know that we don't know each other but i….i like you….alot…..like, love like you" I felt like a school girl from my speech and I was about to run when James was pressed against me chest, hugging me.

"Foxy is that true?" he asked and I could tell that he was crying. I pushed him away softly and saw the tears streaming down his face so I wiped them away with my paw "Every word of it James". He nodded and whispered "I love you too Foxy" I smiled at his words and pulled him back into my embrace when a sudden voice rang out from the east hall

"Well Foxy going soft on us already?" I gasped and looked up to see Chica leaning in the doorway with a smirk playing across her features "because if I didn't know better you just said you loved a human" Chica's chuckle was dark and short as James had removed himself from my arms and to his bag his own smile playing across his face.

"Chica my friend how are you?" he bent down and picked his bag up and stated to go through it.

Chica laughed and moved into the room "very good considering that I get to kill you"

James laughed to Chica's confusion

"You? Kill me?" he laughed again then turned serious "guess again" he pulled a stun gun from his bag and shot it towards Chica.

The metal prongs latched into Chica's soft body just under her right breast before electricity surged through the wires and into her body.

Chica screamed and dropped to the floor in a twitching mass of feathers. The shook hadn't lasted but three seconds but Chica lay on the floor, whimpering, for what felt like an eternity.

James had a calm collective look on his face but I could see into his eyes and he was panicking on the inside. I wrapped my arms around him and forced him to look into my eyes. "James" I said firmly "She was going to kill you, What you did, you did in self-defense, Now it is almost time for you to go and I want to love you before you do" my words looked to have calmed him for the moment and he dropped the gun to the floor where it clattered.

James nodded and buried his head in the crook of my shoulder causing me to gasp silently.

_I hadn't felt a human touch me ever since 87 _

I had become sensitive in my less…used places and James took note of this

I felt a kiss on my neck, underneath my fur, causing me to moan slightly "J..James i…yes more" I pleaded

Another kiss on my neck but farther up this time causing another moan shake from my lips when a ringing made me jump.

James cursed and left my embrace to hit a bution on his phone.

I looked up at the clock and saw it was six o-clock. I sighed and James looked at me with a blush on his face. "i…uh have to …..you know" he said and his blush grew deeper.

I nodded and giggled slightly. "yea I understand you have to go but come back so we can continue our little adventure" my words caused James to blush furiously and he nodded timidly. I smiled and Chica stirred "you best get out of here James before Chica wakes up" James nodded again and whispered "I love you Foxy see you tomorrow night" and he was gone from the room.

My Heart fluttered at his words and when he said my name it still caused shivers to crawl up my spine.

I left Chica on the floor and returned to my cove, Happier then when I had left.

I padded around the small area for a moment before I settled on the floor and slept with dreams of James in my head.

**Alright longer chapter I know but I'm thinking of doing a lemon in this I came close to doing it this chapter but decided to see what my curious little kittens had to say about it so review and tell me if I should do it or not so uh yea I am the curiosity sighing off**

_**Curiosity **_


	10. Chapter 10: The whole gang

**Alright there was no negative reviews concerning the lemon but only one positive review that conformed the lemon and others where just curious *insert Minecraft villager noise* hehe Thanks for the reviews on chapter nine and be sure to follow me on twitter as curiosity so uh yea I am doing the lemon next chapter so I'll warn you my curious little kittens when it pops up alright be sure to review and tell me your thoughts on my first lemon along with ideas for the fan fiction until next chapter enjoy my curious little kittens and Remember to thank TheAlphaVulpine for the idea to have James defend himself and keep the story going so make sure you be nice to him…..maybe some nice flowers or a toy from the toy bin hehe oh well enjoy **

_Curiosity_

**Chapter 10: The whole gang **

James had fled from the pizzeria quickly with only a glance back he was able to see the rustle of the pirate's cove and smiled inwardly _I am loved for the first time in….how long ago did I date that bitch?...what was her name even?_ James chuckled and let the thoughts of his past fade and the ones that were more current dwell.

_I love her and she loves me  
>and she just happens to be a part human part fox person<em>

_Shut up you jeez I'm finally happy and you go and ruin it….dick_

_Hey don't be mad at me for being a realist_

_I'LL GO TO THE DOCTOR AND GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD_

…_.._

_That's what I thought _

James realized he had been standing in front of his bike for about five minutes arguing with himself and he blushed lightly "probably should go to a doctor anyways" he muttered to himself as he mounted the bike and keyed the ignition causing the bike to roar to life. As James pulled out of the parking lot of the pizzeria he looked back and he thought he could see the faint image of orbs of blue from within the doors but they disappeared making James wonder if he saw them or not so he sped off to the highway and back to his home.

**Bonnie's POV **

The human had left and I watched as it ran out of my home MY home It dares to come into my home and hurt my love oh my poor Chica.

I could have sworn the infidel had looked back once he was on the road but I ignored it and ran to my love.

"Chica? Are you okay my love?" I whispered to her as she lay on the floor with erratic breathing

"y….yes Bonnie i…I'm just fine" even when hurt Chica had a snarky reply

I sighed and picked Chica up as best as I could but her feet dragged on the floor still and her arms were wrapped around my neck reminding me about the times we had kissed.

I brought her on stage and set her down in her spot where she would lay until opening time.

**Chica's POV**

I was laying on the floor to stunned and hurt to even get up. Every nerve was in pain and every fiber of my being was screaming, yet I myself was silent thinking about the events that just took place.

I had watched from the door as the man, James, had admitted his love for Foxy in my heart I yearned for something like that. Sure I had Bonnie but he was just in it for the sex and the kissing, I could tell.

But when James said the words _I love you_ my heart fluttered at the passion, the emotion, the raw truth of the words.

It had pumped feeling in my soul and I could feel a passion unlike when Bonnie had done what he wanted with me

_Uh he's a pig he doesn't even as what I want, What if I want to dominate Bonnie huh?_

I sighed as Bonnie emerged from the hallway and I closed my eyes and when he stated to talk I ignored it with only a sarcastic remark.

I didn't love Bonnie, Bonnie and I are just lustful, I think…

I felt arms slide around my body and I knew I was being carried back onstage I smiled slightly as I imagined that James was carrying me instead of the brute.

I was set on stage and left alone until I stood up and took up my normal pose for the children.

**Freddy's POV**

I watched as Bonnie came back from the hall with Chica in his arms and sighed inwardly.

_Chica what did you do_?

I moved from the stage silently, unnoticed by the other two and stepped into the small office. Catching sight of the stun gun on the floor my eyes widened.

_He attacked Chica, no one has ever attacked any of us…._

I smiled and looked about the office where so many other night guards had been dismembered, killed, beheaded and even crushed.

_So night guard you're not like the others huh? Well you've earned my respect friend._

Looking around once more I returned to the stage just at the manager opened the front door and walked in.

**Golden Freddy suit's POV**

**(p.s. I don't know if I mentioned this but to me the suits are possessed by the spirits and golden Freddy's suit was never possessed properly because he didn't find anyone worthy of his powers)**

I watched them all James, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy and smiled

_Now a challenge for the others finally watching them brutally murder the night guards gets boring after all_

But another thought was on my mind

_What about James he is very smart for a human and he does seem to like the place perhaps I have found someone worthy at long last._

_**Alright my curious kittens I'm going to leave off here and leave you wondering as I said next chapter lemon warning so yea be sure to review and like my story and tell me if you have any ideas for it I am curiosity signing off**_

_**Curiosity **_


	11. Chapter 11: Family reunion

**Alright my curios little kittens welcome back and Christmas break is coming up soon and I type all my work at school so I might be able to get one more chapter after this one also new character but until then I am the curiosity and enjoy**

**Chapter 11 Family reunion **

**James's POV**

The ride home was swift as the highway and the streets were empty. I had parked my bike in the storage garage and cut the engine.

I pulled myself off the bike and rushed through the small apartment complex to my "little slice of heaven" as I sometimes called it, although it was always a sarcastic thought.

I flung the door open and slammed it shut behind me, my breath heavy and erratic, I threw my jacket off and flung it at the closet. Unstrapping my boots I stride to my small bedroom and pace franticly.

_I am in love with foxy_ the thought had a mixture of emotion swirling around it.

Joy

Surprise

Romance

Lust

_Lust? How would that even work?_

_Hey maybe some exploring of her body might help_

_I thought I told you to get lost_

_I'm a part of you how exactly do you expect me to do that?_

_I… shut up _

_That's what I thought but I'm actually trying to be helpful _

_What do you mean?_

_Maybe she has the "parts" that you want on her so I suggest you find out_

_I CAN'T DO THAT HOW WOULD I EVEN DO THAT?_

_Hey she seemed like she enjoyed your affection well enough before your shift ended _

_But you know me you're a part of me I'm shy kind of _

_But I'm not_

_NO I'm not letting you out that would be bad_

_Would it really?_

_I uh yes?_

_Come on think of it I take over just enough to give you the confidence you need I didn't do anything when you needed me to shoot Chica right?_

_No I guess it couldn't hurt to let you out just a bit_

_Yes good now you should sleep you've been up all night_

I glance at the new alarm clock on my bedside table and my eyes widen in surprise. It was 10:47 already I've been up for more than 11 hours. I move to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich and frowning at the taste. "This bread sucks" I mutter to myself but devour the rest of the sandwich.

Tossing the plate in the sink I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on. Pulling off my shirt I looked over the bruises from Bonnie and Chica from the first night and smile. "At least I got you back you fat bitch" I chuckle then kick off my jeans and wince at the pain lancing up my leg. I sit on the edge of the tub and pull my foot up to my view and groan. My foot was slightly swollen and red. Peering at my heel confirmed that my foot was infected.

"Fucking great just fucking great" I mutter and hobble to my bedroom and pull my butterfly knife from its hiding place behind my dresser and hobble back to the bathroom.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch" I sigh and flip the blade open elegantly. I pull a bottle of peroxide from my cabinet and held my foot tightly in one hand while the other opened the bottle and prepared the gauze.

"I fucking hate this" I mutter and take a deep breath and cut the skin open where it was the most swollen with a swift swing of my blade. I hissed in pain and dropped the knife to the floor where blood and puss dripped on it I doused the fresh wound in peroxide and groan.

I shakily wrap my foot and sigh in relief. I turn the shower off, not even bothering to try to bear the hot water now, and crawl into bed and drift off into sleep

**Jennifer POV**

**Jennifer is going to be James's sister by the way cause drama so yea**

I rapped on the door to my brother's apartment and waited, pushing my blond hair out of my eyes I sigh.

"Probably sleeping still lazy ass" I mutter with a smile and begin searching for a spare key

"Come on if I were James where would I stash a spare key" I mumble then look on the door and a glint in the door's frame caught my attention.

"Crafty bastard" I chuckle as I grab the small key and open the door.

"James you here?" I call into the silent apartment. Hearing no answer I close the door behind me and look about the apartment, seeing his boots thrown around I narrow my eyes

_James always takes care of his boots_

I push open the bathroom door and flip the light on.

My emerald eyes widen and I hold in a scream with my hand.

I saw the small pool of blood near the bathtub and the knife along with the peroxide and gauze meaning one thing.

My brother is hurt

I call out in a panicked voice "James" I rush to the bedroom and see his sleeping form stirring on the bed.

"James oh god James" I cry and jump on the bed making him groan "ah Jennifer? What the hell?"

"Where are you hurt?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"My foot Jennie I'm fine though" older brother answered with ease and a calm voice just like when they were children.

**Flash back**

I giggled and laughed as my brother and I ran down the street he was keeping his eyes open for any threat and I giggled again "James don't worry" my seven year old voice ran out and caught his attention "I'll be careful" I promised and he gave a weak smile and I turned my attention to the other side of the street where a flash of color peeked my interest and I started to waddle across the road then I shout and I was on the ground a screech of brakes and the sound of something heavy hitting the road made me turn in horror and I saw my older brother lying about five yards away and a car where I had been moments before it's windshield shattered and a dent in the hood.

"JAMES" came my scream and I rushed to his side

Ribs poked out of his chest and his arm was bent at an odd angle. Bleeding from his chest, head, arms, and legs he looked about as dead as he could but he opened his eyes and groaned

"Don't scream Jennie you'll hurt your voice" he sat up slowly and painfully and I helped him to his feet

I was sobbing and crying his name so, with his good arm he titled my chin up to stare into his eyes

"Stop crying Jennie" his voice made her stop sobbing and her words died in her throat

"Good now calm down and help me home but don't stop looking into my eyes" the calm in his voice was comforting but scary at the same time it made me follow his order and I brought him home.

**End of flash back**

I can't remember anything after that my small child mind blocked it out is what the doctors said

"James what did you do to yourself this time?" I sighed

"I stepped on my alarm clock a while ago and it got infected so I had to cut it to drain the puss and disinfect it" he said simply and I glare at him.

"What?" he said innocently asking about my glare.

"Why do you never go to the doctor James?" I said with an irritated tone

"Because I'm a stubborn man" he said and stretched "what time is it anyway?"

I huffed at the change in subject but checked my phone quickly "around 4:30"

"Okay so I've got some time before work" he muttered "what did you need little one?"

I smiled, I never got tired of the nick name he gave me as a child, "I wanted to hang out It's been so long since we've hung out together".

He smiled back "yea okay just scat for a bit I need to put on some clothing first"

I smiled deviously and got up from the bed "what were you doing naked in your bed James?" I laughed

He smiled back just as deviously "oh nothing much just be sure to tell Kathrin to give me back my underwear"

I blushed and stuck my tongue out as I exited the room and plopped down on the couch.

James emerged from the room in his hoodie and dark jeans, a smile on his face he pulled his boots on and gestured for me to come with him.

"So where to James?" I asked.

He laughed and grinned at me "I want to show you a Foxy friend of mine" he said mysteriously and opened his garage door.

We got on his motorcycle and I wrapped my arms around his back "What do you mean?" I ask but he wouldn't give an answer he simply started the bike and started the drive to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria.

**Gasp cliffhanger oh well this chapter is pretty long and sorry for the delay on the lemon Inspiration struck and I had to take advantage of it also I might start another fan fiction sometime soon I don't know yet so I won't give details but the idea for it is brewing so uh yea tell me what you think of James's sister and how they interact with each other and as always my curious little kittens I am the curiosity signing off **

_**Curiosity **_


	12. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Okay so I can't finish the chapter in time for x-mas break so I'll finish it when I get back **

**And someone finally hated full out on my fan fic yay Now I have all kinds of the followers *Dances* Also there have been a few questions about me and I have a sort of multiple personality disorder kind of so the voice in James's head is that and when I do OC characters I'll do three things 1) My pre set characters 2) A new character 3) You can make a character and send it to me and I'll use it One last thing A special thanks to NixiePixieStix Who was my first follower and first reviewer So yea I'm sorry that I couldn't post another chapter so until then I am a twisted soul wrapped in a cloak of insanity Curiosity signing off**

_Curiosity has killed the cat _


	13. Authors note 20

**WELCOM BACK MY CURIOS LITTLE KITTENS **

**This is an alert for all of you I am back now and ready to get the chapters going so I'll post a new one probably tomorrow so yea thank you to all the rewires and a special thanks to the following **

**To NixiePixieStix My first kitten who reviewed, followed, and made suggestions to my writing I wouldn't be where I am today without her **

**spudbud16 **

**To everyone saying that Foxy is a guy, it is not your story, the author has the right to change a character's gender if they want to.**

**He stood up for me and I find that honorable **

**Raratan24 **

***whispers* someone doesn't like to use punctuation..but I still really like the story so I'll make punctuation with my imagination**

**You made me smile with such a simple sentence so thank you **

**And finally another thanks to TheAlphaVulpine For an amazing O.C Character **

**Alright so you are wanting the new chapter so I'll get to working on it until next time I'm the curiosity sighing off**

_**Curiosity **_


	14. Chapter 12: insanity has taken over

Chapter 12 Family problems

**James's POV**

I smiled at the thought of my best friend meeting the love of my life, then again my best friend is also my sister so I could expect some teasing but who would she be if she didn't tease me.

The sound of Jenifer's voice rang in my head, snapping me out of my little trance.

I slowed the bike down, a natural reaction of caution I have now because of the…Accident, and gave a shout of confusion back to her.

Her laugh made me smile "I said where are you taking little old me?"

I chuckled and yelled back "I'm taking you to where I work so I could introduce you to a friend"

"Who is your friend?" she asked with a curiosity of a child.

I laugh and reply with "You'll see"

She rode in silence along with me for the rest of the way to the pizzeria until I pulled into the parking lot.

Jennifer's eyes lit up with childish glee. "YOU WORK AT FREDDY'S?" She screamed with joy. I smile and nod.

"HOLY CRAP WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She said without and real form of a question.

I laugh and shrug "Didn't come up until now"

She jumps off the bike and darts to the entrance with me trailing her.

I take her hand and calm her down then whisper "want to see a magical place filled with singing animals?"

She squeals and nods enthusiastically. I pull my key from my pocket then remember the pizzeria was open and stuff it back in my pocket.

When I pushed the heavy glass doors open Jenifer darted in and joined the small crowd of children.

Bouncing like a maniac who had ants crawling up her legs Jennifer darted around the stage where Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica stood. I smiled at my sister's enthusiasm.

_For a 19 year old she sure does act like a child_

_Well she never grew up remember?_

_Yea I wonder if she'll ever remember her_

_Maybe, maybe not we don't know the doctors said that it was all dependent on the situation _

_Yes I remember but this was Alexia's favorite place before she died_

_Yea I know but maybe she won't remember Alexia after all you live in her apartment and Jennifer doesn't seem none the wiser_

_Good point but I'll always remember my older sister I love you Alexia wherever you may be._

I was jolted from my thoughts by Jennifer crashing into me with a bear hug that threatened to create new bruises, but I laughed anyway.

"James I love you" Jennifer mumbled into my chest.

"And I love you little one" I whisper to her.

She hugged me a while longer then pulled back with an enormous grin on her face.

"Let's go meet your friend" she said, with more than a hint of curiosity.

I nod and lead her to the pirate's cove, where my love rested.

Jennifer looked at the fox that sat atop a fake treasure chest that had plastic gold coins scattered around it.

"…Your friend is a robot?" she said with something I knew to be disbelief.

I sighed and nodded while walking over to foxy.

"Foxy? Wake up my love" I murmured into her ear.

I could hear the soft spinning of gears inside the robot and see small movements in her chest.

Then her eye without the eye patch blinked and her fur softened. Slowly she was looking more and more alive.

**Jennifer's POV**

I watched in awe and Horror as the animatronic, a metal thing made of wires and gears, came to life.

"James?" I whispered "Back away from it" I didn't know why but for some reason I felt fear tight in my chest and seeping into my voice "now" I commanded softly.

James shook his head and whispered back calmly "No It's okay Foxy won't hurt me or you right foxy?"

The now living foxy stood up slowly and her eyes were black with a pinprick of a white spot in the middle.

"F…Foxy are you okay?" James asked softly but I could hear something I thought I never would hear from my brother.

Fear.

Her furry paw swung into my older brother's face. My protector. My Guardian. My savior. Under attack.

The very thought rendered me paralyzed with fear.

He stumbled from the punch but didn't go down, he was far too used to pain to go down that easy, so he crouched in a defensive stance and raised his arms to protect his face.

"Foxy what are you doing?" he whisper yelled.

The foxy didn't reply but only swung with her more dangerous paw.

I watched in abstract horror as the hook speed for my brother's face but he was ready for that and ducked the attack.

**Foxy's POV**

I was roused from my sleep and a gentle voice reached my ears saying words I didn't understand. When I opened my eyes I saw one thing.

The Face of Golden Freddy

**James's POV**

As I ducked Foxy's hook she brought a knee up, only having millaseconds to react I shifted slightly so the knee dove into my chest, knocking the air from my lungs.

I fell to the ground of the pirate's cove and watched my love move her darkened eyes to my sister.

With the last ounce of my breath I shouted "JENNIFER RUN"

Hearing my voice she turned and fled.

Right into Chica's waiting arms

_No no no no no no _

_James you have to get up _

_I'm so tired_

_No James get up or I swear to god she'll die_

_Who die?_

_Jennifer_

_Who's Jennifer?_

_Your sister idiot now GET UP _

**Insanity's POV**

Sighing mentally I pushed my mind in wake of James's mind and took over his body again.

I flexed my fingers.

_It's been to long_

I got up, much to the others surprise even Jennifer's, and grinned as blood seeped from my most likely broken nose and laughed.

"Good job fuck faces thanks to you James is resting so welcome to hell I'll be your killer"

I launched myself at bonnie and my teeth bit into his neck causing a scream of pain from the rabbit.

A sudden pain in my side caused me to let go and look at the hook buried in my hip.

I grinned at the fox and kicked Foxy in her stomach as best as I could making my skin tear and rip.

"Two down two to go"

I turned and was knocked to the floor by a brown fist connecting to my chest causing a loud crack to be heard.

Then a scream that reached into the depths of my mind echoed "JAMES NO"

**James's POV**

"JAMES NO"

_I wonder who that is_

_Wait who is that _

_Female _

_Blond _

_Birth _

_Sister _

_Jennifer _

_Jennifer _

_JENNIFER NO _

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly.

The sight before me was gruesome.

Foxy my love lay on the floor gasping for breath.

Chica was holding Jennifer in the air by her throat.

Bonnie was nursing his bloody neck.

And Freddy was standing over me.

Wait Jennifer no

"J..Jen..ny N..No p…pl..ea..se" I whimpered softly causing Freddy to laugh.

Freddy leaned down and said "too late lover boy. Chica pop her head off"

Chica giggled and swung the struggling body of Jennifer to the ground head first causing her head to explode in a shower of gore.

"Jenny no" I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

_Dead dead dead NO SHE'S DEAD THE LAST OF MY FAMILY IS DEAD HOW DARE THEY_

_You want revenge _

A voice, not my insanity not my own, spoke in my head

_Yes I want them to pay _

_Then say these words and take your revenge _

_Yes yes yes anything _

_Say this __vires et corpus meum et animam meam faciet aurei , facies tua contractus sanguine_

I smile and watch as the monsters looked at me with blood lust in their eyes.

"Vires et corpus" I started and all they eyes of the animatronics gasped in surprise "meum et animam" foxy whimpered a soft "James no" causing me to pause but push on anyways "meam faciet aurei , facies tua" I closed my eyes to try to keep the tears from escaping my eyes. "Contractus sanguine" I whispered the last part and I felt time stop as I whispered the translation of the latin words. "Powers of the golden bear take my body and my soul and make them your own a contract in blood"

I screamed as a giant wave of pain hit me.

My nerves felt on fire.

My veins felt like they were being ripped out.

My blood felt as if it was turning into oil.

And my mind disappeared forever. Replaced by my insanity.

And my final words left my lips.

"i…I'm co…coming for you….Jennifer.

And I died.

**Insanity's POV**

I was in control but it was different my body felt heavy and I could feel my head throbbing.

I opened my eyes to see I was standing above the animatronics but they didn't look okay.

They were all bloodied and beaten.

Looking down at my hands I could only see the red of blood on them and I smiled.

But again something was different my hands were covered in the blood of my enemies but spots of gold shone out of the blood.

_Gold?_

I looked down further to see James's no my body in its normal clothing but the places where my skin showed was gold.

I heard a voice...no an echo of a voice, telling me I was golden Freddy and that I ruled over those I stand above.

But wait where is James?

I search my mind for him and find very little traces of him but he was gone for good now.

All except for a few feelings

Love

Lust

Desire

Hate

Nothing more nothing less I was in control now and James as he was known was dead.

And the power of golden Freddy was mine.

**Alright well that's it for this chapter wow took a bit to make this I hope you enjoy and I might make another chapter or two but just so you know this is close to the end of Foxy love so be sure to review and stuff and until next time this is curiosity signing off **

_**Curiosity **_


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Alright so almost all of you disapprove of the chapter but trust me on this I have a method to my madness after all Freddy's pizzeria is famous for the trapped souls inside it so don't worry James isn't gone for good and I'm working on the next chapter is on its way so until then I'm the curiosity sighing off**

**Curiosity **


	16. Chapter 13 the music AUTHORS NOTE

**Alright I'm sorry it took so long for this to come out I'm really busy with school and church and just life so again I'm sorry hope you enjoy**

**James's POV **

I can't see…

I can't smell...

I can't feel…

I can't even breathe…

_Is this hell?_

…_..no….not hell…why can't I think strait….it's so comfortable here….in the darkness…..who am i?_

_A name I can't remember…what is that sound?….such pretty music….makes me tired…._

_Wonder where jenny is…._

My mind fades from consciousness once more and I sleep once again.

**Jennifer's POV**

My eyes snap open and I gasp for breath as my memories come flooding back to me.

The Animatronics came alive…and tried to kill me!

Wait a second….where am i?

I look around and see the familiar childhood entertainment center of Freddy Fazbears restaurant except the blood…the blood was everywhere it painted the walls and body parts decorated the floor, small body parts, Children body parts.

I gasp in horror and tears well up in my eyes, my hands dart to my eyes to try to block out the horrible image but it was burned into my mind.

I back away and pause when I can't feel my feet touch the floor. I uncover my eyes to look at myself, I appeared solid, but I was floating above the ground.

"What?" I tried to say except no words would form and I sickening realization dawned upon me.

I did die…and now I'm a ghost….forever to watch the events of the pizzeria….

**Insanity's POV **

I looked down and grinned at the ones who had hurt James and killed him.

"So you stupid assholes I suggest you leave me alone from now on" I spit on the shaking body of bonnie as I kicked him once again.

A feeling of dread hit me in a tidal wave, not that I had almost killed these animatronics, no this was something telling me to hide and to get into the kitchen before I was seen.

I risk a peek out of the glass doors of the pizzeria and a few cars were beginning to pull into the almost vacant parking lot.

I sighed and darted toward the kitchen, looking around I could feel some comfort but something was missing, something that would provide even more comfort.

I scanned the room and after a moment I see a vent that looked like it would lead me to the hallway but I was purely interested in the vent.

Tugging the grate off, I crawl in and sigh.

This is comfortable.

So relaxing.

Before I realized it I was asleep.

**? ? POV**

I saw it….

All of it…..

The golden bear…..it possessed them….

Made them attack….

…..You need life….

More than I do…..

I will give it to you…

In due time…

Sleep my child of darkness…

…sleep until you are awakened…..

The human's mind relaxed and drifted around in my own. Soon he would have this body for himself.

Soon

**Foxy's POV**

I groan softly and whimper as pain hit me like a tidal wave.

My body ached every bone felt like breaking.

_Good God what the hell happened?_

I slowly become aware of my surroundings or some of them at least.

I was in my cove I know that much.

But I felt so heavy and my mind was foggy.

I take a deep breath and sit up as fast as I can, letting out a hiss of pain.

I keep taking deep breaths for a moment before forcing my eyes open.

I shudder at the sight.

I was covered in blood from wounds on my body.

Wait not all of it is mine no I can see some bits of bone on my fur and as far as I could tell my bones were fine so the bone fragments belong to someone else.

I want to get up and check on the others but it hurts too much to move so I drop back down with a yelp of protest and close my eyes to think.

_Oh god what happened to me?_

_Are the others okay?_

A sickening thought came to mind.

_Is James okay?_

_Oh god I hope he is my dear James._

My foggy mind decided that I was tiered so I let out a long yawn and let sleep take me.

**Dear god I'm sorry for the delay on posting this and the fact that it's a bit short I'll do better next chapter so sorry I mean I've been sick and all and life just kind of sucks so again I'm sorry I'll try to do better next chapter **


End file.
